Finally Were Together
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: The Hokage hosts a Talent Show just to entertain the villagers. In the end Naruto finally pops the question to a very lucky girl.


Okay people my latest story and idea. Please forgive me for how corny it may sound but I think its cute and second chaps coming up soon. Songs called 'Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus & 'Endless Love' by Mariah Carey duet sung with Luthor Vandross.

Summary: a Talent show is being held in Konoha during the Chunin Exams and everyone is 16 or older. This is after the battles in Death Forest and a week before the finals.

_Lyrics-naruto_

_**Lyrics-hinata**_

The Hokage thought that it would be a good idea to have a Talent show before the finals of the Chunin Exams. The Kazekage was there and so were the villagers and Genin as well as all of the ninja apart of Konoha were there. As all gathered in the centre of Konoha, where the shows to be held. Many were chattering away about ho ws going to do what and what abilities people have to show off.

Few villagers were involved in it. Shinob demonstrated their techniques and showed off a few jutsus. Kakashi Hatake summoned his ninken and duid a show with the dogs. Gai showed off his Taijutsu. TenTen came in with her weaponry and performed some unthinkable techniques while Shino Aburame showed off his bugs. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru versed shikamru Nara with a deer he had been training with in a battle. Which he said was troublesome. Sakura Haruno performed a Genjutsu that showed a field of trees her namesake.

And finally a few more talents later it came to Naruto Uzumaki who everyone had heard had a big secret to let out.

They all watched as he came onto the stage and thought that he was goingto make a fool out of himself so didn't bother looking at him and chatted amongst themselves.

As he went up to the microphone they could see a drummer in the back as well as two guitarist. He cleared his throat.

"Good day everyone, I know that i'm not the most most popular person alive" many villagers nodded to this or rolled this eyes "but this is a song that I'd like to sing for a special someone who I admire much and hope that they still care for me the way I care for them. I also have a question for them in which I have permission from their family to ask." With that said he looked at Sakura or so she thought and had a look of disgust on her face as she looked at her father who shook their heads.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

Everyone was starring in shock. Why? Because before them stood not only the dead-last of the year but also this golden haired boy with an angel's voice. The emotions on his face showed that it was a song that song was had come from his heart and that he meant every word. The entire Rooky 9 was baffled by this sudden turn of events cause they thought that he had just changed his wardrobe for attention but now they know why. Cause he was wearing baggy cargo pants, white and black sneakers and a unbutton short sleeve black vest with a tight fishnet shirt underneath showing off his 6pac.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

As he continued to sing Sakura started to get a dreamy look in her eyes as did many of the girls.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one _

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)   
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

The entire village now started to feel sorry for hw they treated the boy and started to sway to the music.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Your Guardian Angel  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray _

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

As the song faded the crowd cheered and shouted his name. He had a huge grin on his face as he looked at his target again who stood behind Sakura.

"Okay, now it's time for me to ask my special person to come on up here so…." as the crowd waited anxiously for him to finish his sentence the girls got antsy wanting to know if it was any of them that he sang for. "So can I get Hinata Hyuuga up on the stage with me please." many awes were heard but a lot of cheering as well. They all turned to the shy Hyuuga as she blushed in embarrassment of everyone looking at her. She looked at her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, who had a small smile on his face as well as her little sister.

Stuck to the spot her father carried her on to the stage as he helped her stand he went to the side with Hanabi. Naruto turned to her with a calm and happy smile, he took her left hand and went down on his right knee as he took out a small box from his pocket. A huge intake of breath was heard from the crowd as Hinata blushed and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga, will you do the honours of marrying me? I swear that if you do become Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki, I will give you my everything, my life to protect you, my last breathe for you and my heart which you have already won with your kindness." Naruto said as he opened the box to show a gorgeous silver ring with a rose engravements and a small violet diamond with the kanji for love engraved in it.

Everything was quiet as the watched tears fall from Hinata's eyes as she thought abput the unforseen proposal. Her family knew and approved, her crush turned to love and the village seems to accept this proposal. "…Yes…Yes I will marry you!!" She shouted as Naruto smiled his big smile and stood up and gave her a big hug. The crowd cheered for the new couple and even chucked in a few wolf whistles.

Hinata took a step back as Naruto put the ring on her finger and kissed her fully on the lips, the cheering got louder.

"okay everyone now it's time for a duet from me and my new fiance and soon to be Mrs. Uzumaki" everyone cheered them on as Hinata smiled and changed from shy to a strong and confident woman and took off her jacket to show the world what she was hiding. Many men started to get nose bleeds and blush from perverted thoughts. Though Naruto was angered by this he didn't want his perfect to be wrecked so he just gave Hinata a microphone as they prepared to sing.

_**My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright**___

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

_**And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...**___

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

_**Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun**___

Forever  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

_**And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind  
**__  
'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love_

_**Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom**___

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind

_**And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love **_

The crowd cheered once again as the new couple bowed and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Off to enjoy each others company in private and to get away from the noise as they chattered about the recent events knowing that their friends will pull them away from each other and rush them into everything.

Now the sound of flowing water, birds singing and the smell of wildflowers carried by a warm breeze helped them drift into a light slumber under the shade of a tree in each others arms.Hinata still barely awake now looks at her fiancé and smile before snuggling up to Naruto and notices that her wraps his arms around her tighter as she whispers "Finally…were together…" ad she slowly drifts off to sleep.

Well what ya think. In the next and final chapter they have a child. Tell wether it should be a boy or girl and if they should have more than one child and also give me ideas for the names aswell thanks.

BlackFire-Forx


End file.
